The Administrative Core of this Program Project is designed to provide leadership and infrastructure for the entire grant. This core is designed to provide an integrated organizational structure that: ensures overall administrative and scientific oversight; conducts project-specific and global strategic planning; provides and maintains communication resources; monitors the progress of research implementation, recruitment and data collection; coordinates activities within the research team and with institutional entities, and ensures fiscally sound planning and practices. This Administrative Core is modeled on the successful structure and processes that resulted in three prior NIH Center grants over the last 13 years. The core will address four interrelated aims: 1) To provide the organizational leadership and infrastrudure necessary to ensure that the scientific goals of the proposed four research projects and the overall Program Project are met; 2) To ensure that the contributions of this multidisciplinary team of scientific collaborators are coordinated and integrated across all phases of the research effort and that the team serves as a national resource for addiction science and practice; 3) To manage institutional relationships and external resources to achieve the aims of this Program Project; and 4) To monitor and direct research activities across the whole Program Project so that the proposed research will be conducted in a coordinated, efficient, and productive manner to achieve the aims of the projects and cores and advance the science of tobacco treatment. In collaboration with Core leadership, the Administrative Team of the University of Wisconsin Center for Tobacco Research and Intervention (UW-CTRI) will use methods that have proven highly effective in successfully completing research goals while meeting time and budget targets across three prior Center grant efforts. These methods include planning, training, communications, and data monitoring and sharing, and will be used to enhance collaboration among scientists from different institutions and disciplines. This effort will be augmented by over $2 million in matching funds awarded to the UW-CTRI by the University of Wisconsin to support the administration and conduct of the proposed work.